ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Press Conference
Press Conference is the 1st episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien and the series premiere! Summary 2 years have past since the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX; Ben, Gwen and Kevin open up a brand new Plumbers academy in Bellwood when a silhouetted alien snatches Gwen. The alien hides her with power draining bands over her body to prevent her from getting out. Ben squirmed in his suit, the clothing was tight around his muscular body. 'I would like to call up my grandson, Ben Tennyson, my grandaughter Gwen Tennyson and a great plumber, Kevin Levin' Max announced. Everyone clapped as Ben, Gwen and Kevin walked up to the stage. Ben grabbed the microphone. 'Good morning Bellwood. I am proud to announce that Gwen, Kevin and I will be opening a brand new Plumbers academy!' he announced. Everyone cheered excited to become the first ever Human Plumbers. Ben stepped aside as Gwen stood towards the mic. Suddenly there were screams as a giant turtle-shaped creature jumped over the crowd. Ben quickly activated the MEGATRIX II and transformed into the first alien hologram that appeared, Rath. The crowd cleared a path as Ben jumped in and started trying to find the creature. Suddenly there were more screams, this time from the stage. Rath turned to the stage and noticed that the presence of one body was missing. Gwen. He detransformed as he jumped back onto the stage. Ben quickly grabbed the mic. 'Press conference postponed' he said. Kevin absorbed some electricity from his ring and created an electrical forcefield. The crowd all ran off. Max and some Plumbers ran onto the stage. Ben and Kevin looked nervous. 'Don't worry you boys, it's Gwen, she can keep herself safe' Max said calmly. 'No grandpa, if she was okay she would have gotten away and been here right now. Something has gone wrong' Ben said concerned. Kevin kneeled down on one knee and looked around the spot where Gwen was standing when she was taken. 'Scales?' he said confused. Max kneeled down beside Kevin and looked at them. 'Hmm, not like a snake's scales but like a turtles... a giant turtles' Max said as he held up one of the scales, it was almost the size of his whole palm. Ben rubbed his chin as he thought about it, then transformed into Wildmutt and then instantly into Ultimate Wildmutt. 'Okay, so what is this. A Geochelone Aerio?' he asked as he began tracking the scent of the scale. 'Can't be, too... non-alien' Max said. 'Got the scent' Ultimate Wildmutt said as he saw the trail. He immediately started running. Max pressed a button on a Plumbers wristwatch, around his feet a jet ski-like spacecraft grew. Max sat down and rose up into the air and started flying after Ultimate Wildmutt. Kevin became an electricity bolt and flew after the other two. The Plumbers remained behind to watch out for any trouble. Gwen awoke in a laboratory. There were semi-mutated animals all over the place. She tried shooting a mana blast from her hands. No results. 'Ugh' she said as she looked at her wrists, there were power draining bands on them. Then she closed her eyes and used created a vision to see what was on her head, another power draining band. 'More?' she said with a throbbing headache. Gwen lowered her head as much as she could and noticed bands around her legs. Suddenly there was a monsterous groan as the giant turtle monster walked in. 'Urrrrrgh!' it groaned. 'Really going all out with trying to keep me from hurting you. Afraid of a girl?' Gwen mocked. The turtle walked over to Gwen and whacked her across the face. Her head flopped downwards, unconscious. Ultimate Wildmutt, Grandpa and Kevin were still searching for the laboratory. Suddenly the scent started fading. 'NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!' Ultimate Wildmutt shouted. He began bashing the ground in anger. 'What's going on?' Kevin asked as he regained his humanoid shape. 'I lost the scent!' Ben began bashing the ground again, he made a huge ditch. 'Wait, stop, Ben!' Max shouted. Ultimate Wildmutt turned back to Ben. 'Look!' Max said as he pointed to the ditch Ben had made. Kevin and Ben looked, there was a metal pipe there with the initials DA printed on them. 'DA?' Ben asked. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. 'Let's follow it. It looks like it is on the same track as the scent anyway' Max said. 'I've got a better and faster idea' Ben said with a cheeky smirk on his face. He transformed into NRG and melted a hole through the pipe. Max and Kevin jumped through the hole. NRG gripped onto the hole and stretched it large enough for him to fit through. NRG dropped through and the room began shaking. 'Tennyson, I think you might want to check this out' Kevin said. NRG was about to revert to human. 'I wouldn't do that' Kevin quickly shouted. He walked over to Kevin and looked around the room. It was a laboratory. There were mutated animals all over the place and acid all over the floor. 'DA... Mutant animals... Doctor Animo!' NRG shouted. Suddenly a fusion of a mutated hamster and bird flew out from a crack in the ceiling. It rushed at the team. Kevin shot electricity at it but the mutant just absorbed it and shot it right back. Kevin tried absorbing the ground but burnt himself on the acid. The redirected blast of electricity sent Kevin into a wall where he sat, semi-conscious. NRG quickly became Lodestar and created a forcefield around him. The mutant hit the forcefield and fried. 'Lets move on!' Max shouted. He touched his wrist watch and Plumbers boots grew around his feet. Lodestar put a forcefield around Kevin and lifted him into the sky, then flew off through the laboratory hallways. 'Gwen!' the three shouted as they entered the room she was being held in. Gwen lifted her head. 'Ben, Kevin, Grandpa!!!' she shouted. Lodestar released his forcefield around Kevin and flew over towards Gwen to release her. Suddenly the giant mutant turtle came out of the shadows and shot water at Ben. Lodestar electrocuted himself with his electromagnetic forcefield and fell down, reverting back to Ben. 'Ben!' Gwen Kevin and Max shouted. Kevin absorbed the wall seeing as it wasn't being corroded by the acid, then he jumped at the turtle. It grunted at him and shot water, pushing Kevin into a wall. He got back up and continued fighting. Grandpa Max joined in, he shot an energy beam from one of his Plumbers guns. Slowly Ben's eyes began opening. 'Grandpa, Kevin' he called. The two looked over to him. 'You guys help Gwen, let me deal with this guy. Turtle to turtle.' Ben activated the MEGATRIX II and scrolled through to the Terraspin hologram. He slammed down on it and began transforming. His arms grew longer and larger, then flatter.His back turned into a shell and his head moved onto his chest. Terraspin rose up into the air and began shooting gusts of winds at the mutant turtle. 'You're going to be okay' Kevin said as he lifted Gwen onto his shoulder. The turtle shot a water blast at Terraspin, sending him flying to the ground. He rubbed his head, 'Kevin, give her to Max and come give me a hand' he said. Kevin passed his girlfriend to Max and ran over to help Terraspin. 'What's the plan?' Kevin asked. 'Stand on my chest, I will give you a boost' Terraspin said. Kevin did as instructed. A gust of wind shot out of Terraspin's chest sending Kevin flying through the air towards the turtle. The turtle saw Kevin and got ready to shoot a blast of water, but Kevin shot a bolt of electricity down the turtle's throat. The turtle exploded on the spot. Kevin landed smoothly and walked over to the now human Ben. 'Animo?' Kevin asked. 'Definitely Animo' Ben said. 'Did I hear my name?' Animo's insane voice rang through the empty lab. Animo walked in with an evolved Vulpimancer beside him. 'Isn't that Ultimate Wildmutt?' Kevin asked. 'Where did you find that thing?' Ben asked. 'They are artificial aliens!' The Vulpimancer growled and snarled. Animo pat it to calm it down. 'I evolved it by slightly modifying my mutation ray' Animo explained. 'Sick 'em, boy!' Animo shouted. As the Vulpimancer charged at Ben and Kevin, Animo sprinted for his life. 'Echo Echo!' Ben shouted as he transformed. He cloned himself atleast twenty times. The clones were all standing on top of eachother. 'Ready?' Ben asked his clones. 'Ready' they all shouted. They all screamed using their Wall Of Sound attack. The Vulpimancer didn't feel any pain, just became as thin as a stick and exploded into goo. 'That took less than three seconds' Ben said. He pressed the MEGATRIX II and all his clones returned to his body. Echo Echo then rose into the air and flew after Dr Animo. Ben and Kevin got to a dead end where they saw Animo trying to mutate the wall to allow him out. 'You will not stop me! I refuse to return to the Null Void!' Animo shouted. He held out his mutation ray and shot it at himself. Slowly Animo began growing larger and more bestile. He was mutating into a combination of himself and the Vulpimancer. 'Arrgh!!!!!!!!!' he growled. 'Please!' Ben shouted. He became shot a sonic scream at Animo and he immediately turned back to his regular, unmutated self. 'Nooo!!!!' Animo screamed. Kevin tackled Animo to the ground and held him there. There were Plumbers standing around a road when there was an explosion. Swampfire and Kevin arose from the hole along with a vine with Animo wrapped up. The Plumbers cuffed him and took him away. Ben transformed to human and walked over to Gwen. 'You okay?' Ben asked. 'I've survived worse, probably need a few teeth put back into place, but I'm okay' Gwen reassured. Major Events *Rath, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, NRG, Lodestar, Terraspin, Echo Echo and Swampfire make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Plumbers Villains *Dr Animo **Mutant Turtle **Mutant Hamster/Bird Aliens Used *Rath (Reappearance) *Wildmutt (Briefly; Reappearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (Reappearance) *NRG (Reappearance) *Lodestar (Reappearance) *Terraspin (Reappearance) *Echo Echo (Reappearance) *Swampfire (Reappearance; Off-screen transformation) Trivia *MEGA Rath was the last alien to appear in the previous series and his devolved form was the first alien to appear in this series. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres